Sweet Rivals
by KairiLuv
Summary: Balamb. Wutai. Arch enemies for centuries. What will happen if opposite and strong willed people will meet on hazardous grounds...Squffie maybe? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'm sorry okay? Sorry! I just thought up this idea and I'm all for it. HH is going good and WWY has gone pretty far, about half way through. I only have 3 chapters left of DCT so yeah, I'm starting a new fic. I haven't read a Squiffie in a while so maybe writing this will help me out a bit. Okay, so here's the basic plot.

**Plot:** The world has finally been at peace after years of a raging war, but two countries remain their constant fighting with each other. Wutai, a large, remote island that's completely isolated by water. Oriental villages that are calm and tranquil.. but don't be fooled by it's peaceful nature. Balamb, a large country in the middle of the main continent is it's enemy. Balamb is a high-tech city protected by Garden's and SeeD's, personal elite fighting forces. Two totally different countries battle it out for power that their ancestors died for, and strong but yet opposite people will meet on the bloodshed battlefield.

Sorry, I'm no good with summaries or writting out plots. Nevermind. I just hope whoever reads this will enjoy it. Oh yeah this might be confusing so I'll give you more info. Balamb will be the name of the country, okay? But in this country will be other locations from FF8 and Kingdom Hearts. In Wutai will be locations from FF7 and Kingdom Hearts.( E.g: In Wutai might be Cosmo Canyon.) So it may confuse you. I'll mention some locations from other Final Fantasies as other countries, so it's not just Balamb or Wutai okay? I know, confusing right? I'll try my best to keep everything smooth so you understand it.

Disclaimer: I own NO characters or locations in this fic. I do however own the plot, I thought it up while a teacher was lecturing. Sorry again, but I bet you all do it! You never listen to a long and not to mention ... BORING speech about some Atom crap that you don't care about!

**Personal Note (P/N): **Ahem, okay now please read and enjoy, if you don't like the plot then don't flame me, read something else. Actually don't flame me at all, just _tell _me I'm doing something wrong or crappy, don't bite my head off about it. I'd appreciate that more. Thanks Kai

* * *

**Sweet Rivals**

Chapter 1

BALAMB

"Begin." A brunette man stated crossing his arms over his toned chest; a small smile graced his handsome and charming face as he watched the two soldiers infront of him grip their spar weapons and glare at eachother. His dark-like eyes shone with pride as he watched his soldiers spar, a light breeze flew by carrying the scent of fresh dew and honey. _Honey? mmm must be cooking!_ His long dark locks blew over his shoulder slightly as the wind danced around the fields of Balamb. He smiled gently as one of the two soldiers was finally defeated,

"You did an excellent job. Well done." He complimented the victor. Walking over to the soldier on the floor he kneeled down next to him.

"Don't worry, you fought well. Next time you'll get him, watch how he fights it'll help you work out his weak spot." He whispered, the spiky-headed brunette grinned cheesily.

"Thanks Sir, um I mean Commander. You're right next time I'll beat him!" The grinning spiky boy said enthusiastically. The commander stood up and offered a hand to help up the new soldier. With both men on their feet the commander shook his hand.

"Good work Kovacs. I'm sure your brother would have been proud." The spiky boy nodded giving a small, weary smile. _Poor kid. With the loss of his brother it's a good job he has his friend._

"I hope Zack is proud of me," The boy known as ' Kovacs ' looked up to the pale blue sky. "Oh and sir, if you please, call me Sora."

"Very well Sora. Please return to your duties, training will begin and 1100 hours, am I clear? No later no earlier."

"Sure commander." Sora saluted his commander and trotted off to secure the area. The commander turned and faced the panting victor, his silver hair stuck to his neck with sweat.

"As for you, well done. Your father will be pleased when he hears of your training. You've improved quickly Luzeki. I'm honoured to have a skilled man such as you in our country."

"Thank-you commander. But Sora is also improving fast, I was lucky to beat him." The winner panted.

"Hahah... Riku you give the boy such a hard time. His skills have no other option but to improve."

"Well, for a kid that's a year younger than me he can certainly beat me with speed. That's if he payed more attention. The only reason I train him so much is for him to do his best, and until he beats me I'm going to keep pushing him harder."

"Just don't overwork the boy. He's a growing lad, let him live a little. The same goes for you too, there's more to life than fighting."

"Yes Commander Loire. I'll relax a little. What are my duties?" The 18 year old placed the spar stick in the long bag. Neatly setting the sticks in the bag he swung it over his shouder, his loose top revealed his gleaming toned chest. ( I HAD to add that in for all the Riku fans, sorry.. : mops up drool: )

"How about a shower? Then, catch up to Sora."

"What do I do when I catch up to him?"

"Riku, what do you normally do when you're with your best friend?"

"Fight, train?" Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"You socialise Riku. Talk to him not beat him to top shape. You two have alot to catch up on, again training will be at 1100 hours." Riku saluted and wandered off to the one of many towns in Balamb where his house was, before going to catch up to the energetic 17 year old friend.

* * *

WUTAI 

"My Lord she would hate that." A stong-voiced assistant argued, his armor colliding as he moved his well built body. The back of the Lord infront of him wore a long black robe to the floor, his dark hair pulled up into a tradional bun and his blue eyes scanned the amber tapestry hung infront of him on the red wall.

"I'm aware of that Strife. But she needs to learn. One day she will own all the land you see before you. With no training and no lady-like manner she will fall into Balamb's grasp. I won't have her be the weak link in this family. Our ancestors have fought for us to come this far."

"But Sir-"

"No but's! My daughter will be broken and trained, it's time for her to grow up. Her friends aren't much of a big help either.."

"Lord Godo, they are always well behaved, Yuffie just loves to rebel at times." The blonde warrior argued back. Godo turned to face him and sighed deeply.

"I know you possess feelings for my daughter Cloud. To her.. your a brother, actually ..your everything, and to me, a son I never had. But she needs to learn our ways-"

"I can fight. I'll protect her. Her life is already ruined when you pass away, leaving her with a life of stress, battle and tension. Right now let her have her fun while she still can." Cloud's mako blue eyes pleaded with the ruler of Wutai.

"I know you can fight by the small scar on your cheek Cloud. But I won't be here forever. I just want to see a lady-like daughter before I go, is that too hard to understand?" Godo's strong intimadating voice softened. Cloud hung his head to the floor.

"She won't take your classes. Yuffie is too free-spirited to be tied down by manners and a timetable. It's not the way she is."

"Cloud, I want my daughter to be a daughter. Not some tomboy. A country who is ruled by a woman who can't act like one is weak... you may take your leave now. Find my daughter and tell her what I wish of her." Cloud saluted and exited the throne room in search of the said daughter, passing the many portraits of the Kisaragi ancestors along the way. Looking over his shoulder Cloud watched the Lord sit on his magestic throne rubbing his forehead. With the Lord now out of the way Cloud scanned the tapestry he was examining. A painting of the Lord himself standing beside a beautiful woman, she had long black hair which was held up in a braid. Her small lips shaped into a small welcoming smile with her midnight eyes gleaming, a blue dress flowed to the marbled floor tiles. Holding onto her hand was a six year old girl, her looks clearly from her mother; Yuffie. The mischivious look in her eyes shone boldly with a cheeky grin plastered on her face, that perfect family portrait was eleven years ago..

* * *

Cloud walked up to the sacred moutains, Da Chao, Yuffie's mother was buried here. It was Rosia's favourite spot, that's not the only thing Yuffie and Rosia had in common. Both possess a gentle and caring nature, but Yuffie is far more energetic and rebellious where her mother was calm and quiet. Godo and Yuffie haven't seen eye to eye since she was 14 years old, now nearly 18 you can tell how often they argued and fought over the smallest things. _The only thing Yuffie and Godo has in common is a will to fight and a temper_ Cloud thought bitterly. Trekking up the steep structure he spotted the bouncy ebony heir staring out at Wutai's villages. To his suprise her two friends Kairi and Yuna were there too, all in tradional dresses covering their feet. Yuna wore white, Kairi wore a pale lilac and Yuffie wore a baby blue coloured one. All three stared out at the villages in total silence, raising a wheat coloured eyebrow Cloud noticed three bunches of flowers resting up against a small cherry tree. _Yuffie's mother's grave..._

"Yuffie?" Cloud scratched the back of his neck _I'm no good with these type of things_. All three girls turned to face the warrior, each set of eyes filled with water. Kairi had a trail of teary paths on both cheeks, as did Yuna.. but Yuffie, she blinked them back fiercely.

"Yuffie?" Cloud walked closer to the silent angels. Kairi breathed deeply trying to calm herself down.

"You'd think that heartless father of mine would remember." Yuffie spat venomously, looking back out at the peaceful villages.

"Remember.." Cloud pressed curiously.

"Lady Kisaragi's Birthday. " Yuna informed quietly, gesturing to the flowers, white lilies, pink roses and blue iris'.

"But no. He's STILL too uptight about some stupid war to notice what's happening right under his long, ugly, pointy .. stupid nose." Yuffie rubbed her eyes stubbonly trying to rid the watery substance.

"Yuffie, it's okay to be upset. We are. Sometimes you need to cry to make yourself feel better." Kairi dried her tears and straightened her shoulder-length, dark ruby hair.

"I mustn't cry.." Yuffie whispered, more to herself than anything. Yuna's multi-coloured eyes held worry as she looked at her trembling friend. Cloud took a few steps forward so he was standing directly behind her, listening closely Cloud heard her chanting "I must be strong, I mustn't cry.." over and over. Lightly touching her shoulder, Yuffie whirled around slowly to face him; her natural eye dams were crumbling with each second, waiting to break. Cloud's enchanting blue eyes locked with her glassy midnight orbs, both just stood there watching one another. Cloud gave a small but sympathetic smile, in return Yuffie tried to smile back but instead of smiling she broke down into tears. Her whole body wrecked of sobs, and she gasped for breath, without looking at the man infront of her, Yuffie rushed forward into his chest and held onto his dark uniform tightly. Her salty tears leaked out of her eyes and onto his uniform, soaking through the material and running down the armour. Cloud wrapped his arms around Yuffie, one hand holding her towards him and the other running up and down her back trying to calm her. Yuffie's arms snaked around his waist and she stood there, after years off holding back the tears, Yuffie finally cried. Her raspy breathing pattern slowly returned to normal, but a few sobs still escaped her throat and Yuffie's burning eyes continued leaking. She leaned her head to the side and rested her head onto Cloud's shoulder staring out at the view once again, the sky turned a pale pink with streaks of red and oranges. Sunset was one of the best sights this Wutai town had to offer, Cloud rested his head onto hers gently rocking back and forth.

"Yuffie? We must head back now.. we have things to do, remember?" Yuna's soft voice broke the silence that covered the Da Chao.

"Hmm?" Yuffie moved her head as a sign for Cloud to move his, taking the hint Cloud lifted his head off Yuffie's ebony hair as she looked over at her friends.

"Yuna's right Yuff. You have to head back home too, Yuna has to take her classes and so do I. We'll meet up with you later the den at 5pm, okay? " Yuffie nodded a quick okay before the two girls scampered off. Yuffie looked back at Cloud to see him studying her.

"What?" Yuffie asked innocently.

"Den? Classes? What classes?" Yuffie giggled and unwrapped herself from Cloud's body, but as she back away she suddenly missed the extra warmth. _Strange?..._

"The den place is where us girls hang out. Yuna takes summoning and White Mage classes. Kairi goes to White Mage and Black Mage classes."

"Why?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"For when we fight against Balamb again." Yuffie said simply stretching her back.

"There won't be a fight with Balamb, not for you girls anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuffie placed balled up fists on her hips.

"Girls like you three will never see the battlefield. Only elite and experienced fighters will. I'll make sure of that."

"Huh? What- Why?"

"I'll be the one protecting you." Yuffie felt a warm feeling rise in her stomach. _Am I gonna hurl? - Nah, it's different it's ... woah! hormones. BAD GIRL! No, I don't .. I couldn't have fallen for him. No, Cloud's just a friend. _Yuffie grinned at her conclusion.

"Thanks Cloud but you can protect my father, my friends and um... whoever else. I can defend myself, I've been taking classes from Tifa. She has the hotts for you, ya know?" Yuffie saw Clouds cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Classes.. Oh Yuffie?"

"Yep?"

"Your father sent me to tell you that he wishes you to attend lessons by Madame Pufee." Cloud paused,

"Who? Oh her, that stuck up bi-" Yuffie was silenced by a warning glance from Cloud. "Wait a second.. she runs that Lady crap doesn't she? Ya know the stuff about being namby wimps?"

"Yes. Your father wants you to attend the lessons there."

"He WHAT! No way am I, Yuffie Hanna Kisaragi, going to attend some pansy finishing school. I hardly ever when to school anyway."

"You have no choice, Godo said that if you refuse he'll stop you seeing your friends -"

"WHAT! They haven't even done anything wrong!" Yuffie defended.

"He'll make sure you don't go to, well, Tifa's place or wherever."

"Okay, that doesn't really bother me-" Yuffie's eyes wandered to the floor.

"..and he'll force you to marry." Cloud's biggest mistake. Yuffie snapped her head up with eyes burning like lit coal.

"WHAT?" Yuffie's voice echoed over the Da Chao and all through the town of Wutai's Capital.

"He said he will choose who you marry if you don't attend them." Cloud was suddenly greeted by an ear piercing scream, covering his ears with his hands he waited until Yuffie's mouth closed. Seconds later, Yuffie closed her mouth and opened her eyes while taking a deep breath.

"Okay, so if I DON'T go, I end up with no friends, no fighting classes, a wedding ring AND a future with someone I'll never love...BUT if I DO go I keep everying except for my pride and reputation?" Yuffie counted on her fingers like a list for Christmas; Cloud nodded soundlessly. "I don't have much choice do I?"

"Not really."

"So.. there's only one thing I can do..." _Sorry about your pride Yuff, but it's worth your friends and future.._ Cloud thought.  
"I'm gonna tear him apart! He'll never ever EVER get ME in a school like THAT! Godo's gonna regret the day that he wished THAT of ME. You'd think since I'm his only child and the closest thing to mom that he'd respect my actions more. Hell I even got a job to prove I'm responsible at times." Yuffie walked to her mothers grave and bowed respectively. "Come on Cloudy, we've got some Lord ass kicking to do!"

"Your language needs to be improved Yuffie."

"Cloud! Not you too, your as bad as him! Next thingI know you'll be wearing his dresses, sorry my mistake, robes and drinking tea in the sakura garden!" The capital of Wutai was filled with laughter as two close friends headed home to prepare for yet another arguement.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so ? Whaddaya think? Good? Bad? A load of snail crap? I've just introducted some of the characters here. Sorry if everything's confusing, I'm a very confusing girl - which is why I write confusing things. So you know the main people in Balamb is gonna be Sora, Riku and Laguna. Poor Sora, he misses his brother. (Zack) I'm just making Sora feel how I would feel if my bro died, only in a boyish way.(no crying) And in Wutai we have Cloud ( hears fangirls shout YAY ) Godo, Yuffie, Kairi and Yuna and Tifa, kinda. Do you wanna know who will be in the next chapter? I'll tell you: Squall! Tidus. Lulu. I'm not sure whether sexy Vinnie will be in this fic. ( dodges knives, forks and spoons thrown by angry Vinnie fans ) Chill ok. I'm not sure yet. 

About the pairings - I'm not telling. It COULD be YuffiexCloud ( sees Vampiegurl jumping up and down squealing and shouting: I vote for that pairing! ) YuffiexRiku? ( Mizuki is now caught between voting for Squiffie or Yuriku. ) or Squiffie .. YAY!I'm not sure what it should be so help me out, kay? I know this su- (( Mizuki glares and Kai )) I mean I think it's rubbish. :smiles innocently: Anyway please review me, listen to the keyword here: _review_ . Please don't flame. I've had some before and it's a really really horrible feeling when someone says your work is a waste of space when you've worked hard on it. Thanx for reading this I hope you enjoyed it. Your Authoress Kai xx

(Note for Dana Banana (lol- sorry chica, couldn't resist ) I'll be updating DCT as soon as posiblr -- damn keyboard again! Review me V, I'll really appreciate it. Cheers chica )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hope you all enjoy this chapter. i enjoyed writing it. i won't update this in a while due to the delays of my other crappy stories. Anyway I hope you liked the last chapter. Thank- you to all my reviewers. I love reviews, they make me have this warm fuzzy feeling inside. Ahem.. read on and review at the end please?

* * *

BALAMB

The teenage friends walked back to their main Garden talking endlessly about anything and everything.

"Yeah, so I win! Burgers are WAY better than rice." Sora argued

"They are not, rice are more healthy and good for you, so how are them fatty burgers any better?" Riku replied.

"Well they taste better that's for sure and they, um.. give you more energy!" Sora said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Noodles give you energy too just without the fat."

"Ok wise guy.. next time we train your getting your ass whooped by the Sora-man!" Sora punched Riku playfully in the shoulder.

"Your improving. Your punches are more powerful and your speed.. well that's always been a strong point for you. Except I can beat you in races easily."

"Yeah, by cheating." Sora pointed at Riku accusingly.

"I do not. You're the cheater not me. If I remember rightly YOU used the rope to reach the palm tree instead of climbing it like we said."

"Nu-uh you are just jealous 'cause I thought of it first. Besides the rules didn't say we COULD'NT use the rope, only to reach the top.. so HA!" Sora grinned, showing off his dazzling white teeth.

"Hey, 'Sora-man' we'd better get to HQ before Loire gives us clean up duty.. again." Riku started sprinting to the large garden.

"Hey don't dis' the name Riku-butt!" Sora ran after his friend. The boys reached the front iron gates and pushed them open, running further again they ran past training SeeD's and some giggling girls.

"Riku -butt? What kinda of name is that?" Riku gave a quick glance at his brunnette friend.

"Well, I kinda get your ass and face mixed up 'cause both ends come out with shit. I mean seriously the 'rice is healthy' lecture. You're just as bad as my mom." Sora said simply, Riku rolled his aqua eyes.

"Sora, next training you're getting it BIG time."

"Whatever." Sora chuckled as the duo reached the check point. A man in a stall glanced at them then his silver watch his eyes covered by dark glasses.

"Your late again boys, you better hope Loire is in a good mood today." His gruff, deep voice warned pulling the glasses to the bridge of his nose revealing his piercing brown eyes.

"It's not Loire we're worried about, it's his son." Sora panted, Riku just smirked.

"I never saw you come in late, okay?" His scratchy voice hinted.

"Thanks Sir. Auron, we owe you one." Riku's smooth voice spoke up. Auron nodded, lifting his tinted lenses over his eyes again before letting the pair through. Riku and Sora sprinted off once more towards the inner garden, (( this _looks_ just like Balamb Garden in FF8 kay? i'll explain in detail later.)) Dashing into the elevator and punching in 3F Sora and Riku recovered from their running.

"Say, Sora?"

"Yeah." Sora sat on the green plush carpet with his head up against the back wall of the spacious lift.

"Thanks."

"Huh? For what?" Sora looked over to his platinum haired pal.

"For showing me some fun and making me act my age."

"Heh, no problem, there's more to life than training and fighting."

"That's exactly what the commander said.. come on Sora here's our floor." As the doors opened Riku walked out of the lift and crossed the corner. Sora quickly stood up from his spot on the floor and followed the silent friend, as Sora caught up with Riku he realised that the meeting room doors were already open and everyone in the room faced them with harsh glares.

"Heh, uh.. sorry we're late?" Sora smiled innocently. Commander Loire stood at the front of the dimmly light meeting room, watching Sora with glee. _That SeeD, Sora.. he's like a younger version me. _Laguna Loire smiled casually. In fact, there's hardly a time when he doesn't smile. Laguna chuckled lightly as he noticed Sora nervously run his hand through his hair and lock his eyes with the laminated flooring, suddenly fascinated how each wood piece locks onto the other.

"Apolagy accepted, now please take a seat and pay attention. SeeD's front." The occupants of the room faced their leader once more and resumed the meeting. Riku and Sora scampered to the back and leaned against the cool biege plastered walls.

"Now as you all know, Balamb has been at war for generations. Wutai continues taunting our lands and carries on their fake religions, beliefs and ways of life. We need to put a stop to this-" A hand near the front rose up. Laguna nodded for the owner to speak.

"We have tried for years to end the fighting Sir. Nothing works, we are a superior city and have more updated technology but still the many towns combine and we are forced to withdraw from battle. What can we do to stop this?"

"SeeD ID?" Commander Laguna Loire raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. M. Phillips, SeeD ranking level 6-"

"Ha, I beat him and I've only been here two months! SeeD rank 17, oh yeah!" Sora whispered to Riku who in return shook his head and smiled at his friends competitive mood. A raven haired female SeeD turned to face the talkative Sora and quietly mouthed a ' Shh, or you'll get into trouble '. Sora nodded and kept quiet. The woman smiled curtly and with her ruby eyes showing no emotion she faced the front again. (( A/N: that was Lulu - the female SeeD, kay? you might see her in other chapters, I haven't decided yet.))

"- began training five months ago, Sir." Phillips finished.

"Right, well as I was going to say Phillips last time we didn't have the skilled SeeD's we do have now. Technology has nothing to do with victory, it's who's behind the machinery.. it's about the SeeD's who fight. With Luzeki, Kovacs and many others who have trained as much as them we stand a better chance. Kova- I mean Sora, please turn off the lights, the switch is above you." Sora without looking flipped a random switch but instead of turning the lights off, he brightened them.

"Sora!"

"Kovacs."

"Nice going, dim wit." Many complains came from the crowd of SeeD's as they weren't used to the brightness.

"Whoops.. hehe sorry folks." Sora undone his mistake and then turned off the lights, the projector was switched on and a map of Wutai appeared onto the screen.

"Leading this battle will be my son, Leon. He is your leader for the time being." A figure stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Laguna. His dark brown hair brushed his shoulders and his darkened navy eyes scanned the room. He wore dark black jeans and a tight white buttoned up shirt and a pair of black army boots on his feet. His hands were in his pockets, hiding the leather gloves from view.

"Loire and his son look just alike! Except he doesn't seem to smile as much. I think he'll be strict with us." Sora whispered to Riku who nodded and laughed quietly.

"Kovacs. Share the joke with the rest of us." Leon's cold voice penatrated the silent SeeD's thoughts. Sora stepped forward and scratched the back of his head nervously. _Damnit, busted._ Sora thought worriedly. " Stand straight, SeeD ID?" Sora stood with his back straight and his eyes locked with Leon's.

"Uh, Sora Kovacs, SeeD rank level 17 began training two months ago."

"Two months and you're at level 17? Impressive. Share the joke?"

"S-Sir it was nothing I-"

"Do not lie to me Kovacs."

"I just said to Riku that-"

"Luzeki's involed too? Riku come forward." Riku huffed and stood next to Sora. _Nice going Sora. Drop me in it too. _

"Now spill." Leon crossed his arms over his chest his eyes never leaving the questioned pair.

"I said you and commander Loire look just alike except you seem to frown alot. I also said I believe you'll be strict with us... I can see I'm right." Sora replied with his hands resting on the back off his head.

"Straight Kovacs!" Sora let his hands drop to his sides. "Well, since you were honest I'll lessen the amount of clean up duty you both have."

"Huh? Hey hold on a sec, Riku didn't say anything it was only me. Why should he be punished?"

"Fine, Luzeki you are pardoned from the punishment. As for you Kovacs, your duties will be doubled-"

"What!"

"Fine tripled."

"Hey that's not fair-"

"I'll extend it further if you continue speaking when I am." Leon's voice rose with each word. "You are just like your brother."

"Excuse me?" Sora glared at Leon.

"You are cheeky and rude. A show off and know-it-all just like your brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora clenched his fists as he shouted across the room.

"You dare raise your voice to me." Leon shouted back.

"I'll raise my voice to whoever the hell I want to!" silence swept across the room. Nobody moved or spoke and the tension and anger between Leon and Sora didn't falter.

"Come on Sora. I think it'd be best if you cooled off outside for a bit." Loire spoke from his spot.

"No sir. Not until HE takes what he said about my brother back." Sora's eyes snapped shut.

"Sora, calm down." Riku put a hand to Sora's shoulder, slowly his fists unclenched and his eyes opened revealing a pool of pure blue tears.

"No. My brother fought for Balamb three years ago and died saving us. He was a great fighter and brother.. and would have been a hell of a better leader than you can ever be Leon!" Sora's eyes burned as his tears were kept hidden, he kicked open the doors to the meeting room and slammed them shut as he left, causing a rumble of whispers amongst the SeeD's.

* * *

WUTAI

The door to the girl's 'secret' den was slammed shut as Yuffie walked in, eyes burning and face red with rage. Yuna and Kairi sat down on the small sofa in their normal casual wear just finishing painting their nails. Kairi stood up as the firery ninja paced around the room. It had red painted on the far wall, giving it a sense of cosy-ness while the other three walls were an egg-white. On each white wall was a painting by each of the friends and on the red wall was a portrait of the trio. It had cream carpetting and a large fluffy red rug in the centre, with a glass coffee table on top. A small televsion was in the corner opposite the pale cream four-seater sofa and on the other side was some red cushy chairs next to the bookcase, a small wooden table and stool placed next to it.

"Uh.. Yuffie? Are you okay?" Kairi wore a lilac crop top with some baby blue coloured jeans. Her grandmother's pearl necklace hung around her neck, moving as Kairi moved.

"I can't believe that sad excuss for a father.. or man actually." Yuffie, stood still eyes locking with her friends', Yuffie still wore her tradionally dress from that morning.

"Would you want to talk about it?" Yuna asked walking into the next room and picking out some clothes for Yuffie to change. Receiving a green halter top and three quarter length khaki trousers Yuffie gave a quick nod of thanks and walked into the spare room to get changed.

"I'll go make some tea.. want some Yuna?" Kairi offered.

"Yes please, one sugar with milk." Yuna smiled as she de-wrinkled her cream buttoned up shirt cut off at the shoulders and some navy patterned jeans.

"Okay.. Yuf? Want some tea?" Kairi called through the closed door.

"Yeah, one sugar with milk and some chocolate biscuits. Thanks your an angel Kai." Yuffie's voice shouted back, quickly followed by a thud.

"Are you okay in there Yuffie?" Yuna asked sitting back down onto the cream sofa.

"Yeah.. I just fell on my butt, that's all.. damn trainer laces." The two friends laughed, as Yuffie came out rubbing her sore bottom; causing Yuffie to break out into a grin. _Why do they always make me feel better when I want to be in a sour mood? _Yuffie sat on the floor next to the coffee table weaving her fingers through the fluffy red rug.

"Okay I'll go make the tea, Yuffie tell us what happened I can hear you from the kitchen." Kairi closed the spare room door as she walked into the white tiled and silver and green coded kitchen. Flicking the kettle on she pulled out three cups from the cupboard and made the tea as Yuffie began her story..

"Okay first, he want's me to go to these pansy Lady-Building-Classes and not to Tifa's. So, I stormed up to him, Cloud was behind me and I told 'dad' straight in the face. ' I'm not going to any stupid lady lessons '. He just said that it would be good for me and my future and blah blah blah , he began this lecture about how useful manners are." Yuffie explained leaning on the coffee table. Kairi walked in with a tray holding three cups of steaming tea and a plate of chocolate biscuits, Yuffie dived for the biscuits and began dipping them in the hot liquid solution. Yuna sipped her tea slowly and watched Yuffie, waiting for her to continue. Kairi sat on the floor next to Yuffie pulling her ruby hair into a messy bun, thin strands of her crimson hair fell over her face.

"Then what he said next made me blow! here's what happened..."

_Flashback (Yuffie PoV)_

I stood there watching my oh-so-wonderful father ramble about manners, self disipline, etc etc.. I was only watching his thin lips move but I wasn't listening.. if I did bother to listen I would have only fallen asleep. I turned around to see Cloud leaning against a nearby red-wood pillar. Why the hell we even HAVE them pillars in this room is beyond my knowledge, but anyway back to Cloud. He leaned against the pillar, his eyes seemed to examine the wall, but he seemed too.. spaced out to really notice the tapesty that hung there. Looking back at my father I realised he had his back to me ,as usual, he can never look at me.. I look too much like mum. Still he's rambling so I turn my attention somewhere else until a word escaped Godo's mouth and rang through my ears..

"Marriage.."

_m-a-r-r-i-a-g-e_

_... marriage?_

"MARRIAGE? Why do I need to get married for now? A week ago you said 'You'll never get a husband Yuffie.. you are far too independent, that's a good thing. You don't need to rely on others.' It was a pile of shi- uh ..rubbish mind but... why do I need to marry?" Godo turned to face me that superior smirk on his twisted face.

"A husband is what you need to mature.."

"You said to prove I am mature I needed to get a job, and I did!" I placed my hands on my hips in growing fury.

"In a night club? As a waitress! You are the heir of a powerful country and you are working as a waitress.. those peasants should be at your feet, not you to theirs!"

"Peasants? They are equals. We're all human beings, I may have more power than them but regardless of that I treat them with respect."

"Don't defy me Yuffie! Besides a country who is ruled by a woman who can't act or look like one will be a weak one.."

"Not look like a woman? I look exactly like mum only I have shorter hair. And Godo, look at what I'm wearing, a dress.. a traditional Wutain dress!" I whirled around letting the dress glide around me to prove my point.

"You will marry or I'll choose for you! No actually I _am_ going to choose for you, it's our tradition."

"You can go suck on a blocked straw Godo. I'm not marrying anyone! And I will NOT go to these classes with Miss Puff- woman. I will NOT stop seeing my friends or going to Tifa's. I WILL continue my job and I WILL do whatever the hell I like!" I spun on my heels and rushed out of the room, passing Cloud he looked up at me. I felt his eyes following me out of the room but I brushed him off in fury. If what Godo thinks I'm rebeling badly at this moment in time, he has NO idea what's instore for him from now on.

_End Of Flashback_

Kairi and Yuna were in stitches, putting their tea on the table and clutching their sides in pain. Crystal tears sprung out of their eyes as they laughed.

"Girls? What's so funny?" Yuffie tried to hold back a forming grin by sipping her own mug of tea.

"Go suck on a blocked straw? Why the heck did you say that for?" Kairi gasped trying to get air to her lungs.

"I dunno, it was the first thing that sprung to my mind at the time. I was pressured! I had to say something!" Yuffie laughed with her friends. A knock was heard at the door, the trio exchanged curious glances before Yuna went to answer it. As Yuna reached for the brass door knob Yuffie stopped her; ushering Kairi to say something.

"Uh.. who is it?" Kairi stood infront of the door.

"It's Cloud Kairi, I know Yuna's in there with you and so is Yuffie.. I watched her storm in here."

"What do you want?" Yuna asked.

"I have a message."

"Well then say it Cloudy. I'm not stopping ya." Yuffie sighed agitated, another request from her father no doubt.

"I would rather say it to you face to face, if you please?" Cloud asked in monotone.

"Fine." Yuffie sat down on the sofa indian style followed by Kairi who took the empty cups and plate in the kitchen. Yuna opened the door allowing Cloud entrance, as Cloud nodded a thanks Yuna closed the door behind him and stood next to Kairi in the kitchen doorway.

"Your father wishes-"

"Wishes what? What does he want from me now?" Yuffie snapped.

"He wants you and your friends to attend the banquet this evening. He expects you to behave infront of the guests."

"Banquet? For what?" Yuffie rose her ebony eyebrow.

"In rememberance of the Wutaian warriors who died saving this country." Cloud answered simply.

"Still he forgets about mum's birthday.. fine we'll come. What's the entertainment?" Yuffie hugged a nearby red cushion in rememberance of her departed mother, wishing that somehow she was in the pillow's place.

"A joker, some music, a little dancing.. that's about it." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, no karaoke?" Kairi asked confused.

"No.. I don't think so. Why?" Cloud eyed the girls wearily.

"Hmm.. Cloud do me a favour? Tell Father that me and the girls'll be the entertainment for tonight. It's early and we have over 7 hours to prepare for the show." Yuffie stood up and winked secretly at the girls, they smiled knowing what she was thinking.

"Very well.. just make sure you behave yourself, I'll be there and I'll be watching." Cloud rose a blond eyebrow and unfolded his arms.

"GREAT. The more people watching the merrier. Don't worry we'll behave, right girls?" Yuffie grinned. Kairi and Yuna nodded enthusiastically smiling with innocence.

"Ok, I'll see you girls tonight." Cloud gave the girls a last warning stare before making his own way out. Yuffie turned and faced Kairi and Yuna.

"So? Let's get ready." Yuna asked. Kairi nodded and rushed into the spare room to grab some special 'things' for the Banquet.

"This is gonna be a blast! " Yuffie grinned mischiveously rubbing her hands together with delight.

* * *

A/N: I was planning on adding in something else for Balamb to end this but I thought this was a good ending overall. In the next chapter for Balamb it will take place exactly after this and after the meeting, okay? Please make me happy and review me? No flames please? They really hurt, sorry but they do hurt my feelings alot. I hope you all enjoyed this, I shall be updating DCT next AND my challege fic from vampiegurl. Later people.. bye (for now) Kai xx 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes I'm backwards - I should be updating the stories I've almost finished but ah well, I get inspiration for different stories. And I've planned a different outcome to this fic. :D

Enjoy and no flames please?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

WUTAI

Yuffie bounced up and down with a toothy grin on her rounded face. Kairi couldn't believe her plan. It was something only Yuffie could think of, it was completely unexpected and even more shocking, not against her father.

"Yuf, you think we could pull this off? I mean… I don't think I could do this." Kairi said modestly as she sat herself on the sofa. Yuna couldn't help but smile at the worry plastered on Kairi's face. Giving Yuffie somewhat of a weary glance Yuna decided she resembled the Mad Hatter.

"Of course you can, you've been dancing since you were little. Sure you might be a little rusty but you can do it." Kairi rose a scarlet brow at Yuna. The red head stood up abruptly and began pacing back and forth repeating the words 'I can't do this.'

"Honestly Kai, you'll do great so quit worrying." Yuna chimed again sitting upright on her knees.

"You'll be the one singing Yunie, so don't get yourself comfortable." Yuffie quipped while rummaging through an oak chest of drawers. "Ah-ha!" The ninja threw Kairi a white dress that fell gracefully to the floor and a pair of matching flat shoes. Kairi's eyes widened.

"How? There's no way I could dance in that! Especially with ribbon. I couldn't possibly…" Yuffie rolled her indigo eyes and stuffed her head in the draw scrounging for an equally remarkable attire for Yuna. Holding the dress to her figure Kairi bit her lip nervously, her eyes were clearly panicked as she stared in disbelief at Yuna and then the back of Yuffie's head.

"Just put the dress on, I know you can do this." Yuffie mumbled from the depths of the rather deep drawers. Yuna gave Kairi a smirk to which she responded childishly with her tongue stuck out between plump lips.

"HA! You wont be so smug when you see what Yuffie's found for you!" Leaving Yuna confused Kairi quickly closed the door to the spare room, kicked off her shoes and changed into a traditional Wutian dress.

Yuna eyed Yuffie wearily as the ninja pulled out various garments for all of them to try. Plucking up the courage Yuna stood to her feet and edged her way to a few of the carelessly flung clothes, moving a couple with her toes she stood cautiously beside the crouched ninja.

"…Yuffie…?"

"Aha! Here you go. Now I just need to find mine." Yuna picked up the gorgeous blue dress and gasped. The dress shimmered in the light as though it was covered in glitter, but was as smooth as silk underneath her light fingertips. Running the silk like material through her fingertips she felt her mouth fall open in astonishment. "Yeah, pretty neat stuff eh? It's kinda rare to find that material here but it was my mothers. I don't think Kairi noticed that hers does the same. Sadly my 'assets' aren't the same size as you both, so my dress needs a slight adjustment." Yuffie muttered looking down at her smaller chest, sighing deeply she continued digging through the clothes.

"What're you going to do?"

"For once I'm doing what Daddy says. Each of us have the old traditional style, only with a little more oomph. You're singing one of the old songs we grew up with. Remember those fancy banquets we snook into as kids? We're being just like that."

"Why…? I mean it's not like you to listen." Kairi asked opening the door and slipping into her matching shoes.

" 'Cause he won't be expecting it. We're dancing with fans this time, not the modern day ribbon or batons." Yuffie picked up her own green dress and rushed past Yuna into the spare room, diving in and closing the door Yuffie snickered as she heard a protest from Yuna.

An hour later the trio's shoes 'pitter-pattered' down the cool cobble streets of Wutai. Coloured lanterns were strung high and proud through the streets lighting their way in the darkened evening. Yuna paused on the remaining wooden bridge and stared down into the water, small petals floated gently on it's current.

"Can we do this?" Yuna asked delicately feeling her hair which was twisted neatly into a fountain-like updo. Yuna could now clearly see herself through the liquid mirror that peacefully flowed beneath her. Strands of light brown hair lightly sprung from the pearl clips, Kairi put a hand to her shoulder in reassurance.

"Of course we can, this isn't something new. We've done this when we were younger so we can do this again." Kairi smiled, the light breeze made her ruby flicked hair dance. "Are you sure nothing else is bothering you?" she asked concerned. Kairi had a 'gift' of empathy and she usually knew when something wasn't right.

"Well… I have this feeling. Something bad."

"I know, the air doesn't seem right tonight." Yuffie chirped in, careful not to touch her face. The girls had wrestled with Yuffie for a good few minutes for her to let them put only eyeliner on her untouched face. "Maybe… it's mum's Birthday, and Godo forgot. We're just irritated with him. Either that or someone burnt the chicken in the Banquet." Seeing the girls faces brighten in small giggles Yuffie felt herself swell, burying her own gut instinct that something was wrong she put on a fake smile. "These clothes and this make-up, this is for Mum." Yuffie grinned scanning the girls dresses. Each had an Obi complimenting the girls figures and complections. Kairi's was graced with a pale pink Obi embroided with red butterflies meanwhile Yuna's Obi was a sky blue patterned with silver Sakura flowers.

Music swept over the stillness of the street which snapped Yuffie to reality, she jolted upright.

"We're going to be late!" Grabbing Kairi's and Yuna's arms Yuffie dragged them towards the main Pagoda. Leading them through the flights of stairs towards the top floor she took deep breaths and settled her nerves.

The room had three large tables laid out, each seat with a clear view of the small stage where musicians played their soft melodies. A vibrant red cloth covered every table in such an elegance Yuffie hadn't seen in Wutai for a long time. Candles and flowers were dotted down the tables, the Wutian pride was now visible. Scented sticks were being burnt releasing the sweet fragrance of Sandalwood and Honey, and the lit candles created a glow on all's faces. The three girls entered and gracefully headed towards the main table, Kairi and Yuna sat on their own reserved cushions opposite Yuffie and Godo.

"My daughter, how very nice for you to join us. And your friends, the stars are envious of your glow." Godo bend forward whispering threatening words into Yuffie's ear. "What're you planning dear?" He asked all too sweetly, Yuffie only smiled and wiped creases from her emerald coloured dress.

"Nothing Father, just keeping up appearances. Is my Obi tied tight enough?" Yuffie's pearly whites were visible between glossed lips. Her own Obi was a minty colour, golden patterns finished the look and added a tint of class to the usual rebellious teen. After minutes of endless banter and gossiping hot meals were set down in front of each guest, as if on cue Godo rose with crystal glass in his hand, his rings lightly tapped the glass as his fingers held a firm grip. If Yuffie was a cat, her dark fur would be standing on end in alert.

"I would like to make a toast, thank you ladies and gentleman from all of Wutai," Godo paused and looked down at Yuffie. "This is indeed a glorious night, I have some wonderful news, my daughter Yuffie, please rise Yuffie." Rolling her eyes the Wutian heir stood, trying her hardest to keep the smile on her face. She felt her face become heated and throat hastily dry, she hated being the centre of attention when her father was concerned. "My Yuffie," Godo put his arm around his daughters shoulders. "Is set to marry."

Her eyes widened and mouth opened slightly. Glaring at her father he rose his glass, "To Yuffie's marriage." The guests nodded to the toast and clapped, Yuffie ripped his arm from her shoulders and sat on her knees once more. Her expression was set in ice, she was not a happy camper. Godo sat down and began tucking into his meal as if he was sat there whole time, Yuffie however just stared at her own meal in disgust.

"Eat up now honey, you need to have some curves for your future husband. This is only the starter. " Yuffie scowled and pushed the plate of chicken noodles away from her in disgust. Looking away from her father Yuffie caught sight of Cloud, still in his uniform he stood rigid at the window watching the streets below.

_How come he's allowed to wear his normal gear and I can't!_

But that was the least of her worries, she was furious. She barely managed to keep her tongue to herself, there was so much she wanted to say. Correction, so much she wanted to scream.

"Yuffie, you okay?" Kairi asked cautiously, both of the girls were accepting the meal not wanting to look ungrateful. Yuffie's eyes were ice-like in response, a menacing smile on her face.

"Of course. The thought of pompous, over confident posh gits trying to suck up to me and kiss my rosy ass is so exhilarating, so… exciting! So much so I might actually pee myself." Taking a sip from her own glass so casually she smiled sweetly. A few of the guests gasped dropping their sticks and various other cutlery, her friends stifled a laugh. "Excuse me Godo." Yuffie said cheerily standing to her feet and throwing the napkin to the table. Picking up her dress she stormed out of the room and past Cloud. His hand shot out to grab the retreating Princess.

"Hey Yuffie..." Ignoring him she shrugged his hand off her arm and continued walking.

"Leave me alone Cloud." Watching her rush down the stairs he sighed and returned to the room. Yuna and Kairi both looked out at him worried, Cloud shook his head and leaned back against the wall. His master seemed unfazed and he couldn't believe it. Cloud had seen some arguments, some things broken in each of their rage… but Yuffie's calm exterior wouldn't last. The blonde dreaded the man who stood in her path when she finally broke out of her mask. His rough hand rubbed his forehead soothingly, leaving his hand at his chin he looked out at the guests, then back at the stairs Yuffie had fled down.

_Yuffie, don't wander far.

* * *

_

The Wutian Princess kicked the pebbles outside the Pagoda, her dress was roughly lifted to her knees. Letting go of the material she punched the wall, the pain was delayed by her anger. Kissing her scratched knuckles she tried to shake the edgy pain away. Leaning against the pillar Yuffie slid down to her knees and blinked back hateful tears.

"Why? I did what he asked! I behaved, I even dressed appropriately! Why did he announce it? I'll tell you why Yuffie," The girl rose to her feet and looked up at the highest window, the dim light of the candles were visible even from her distance. " He did it 'cause he's a sad excuse for a ruler, a father and a husband. You didn't even deserve mum!" Yuffie screamed the last part before kicking more pebbles against the large structure of the building. An onlooker would see this as a tantrum of a spoilt child, but Yuffie was far from spoilt. Neglected would be a closer guess, Yuffie dug her short nails in her palms glaring up at the highest window.

A rustle. A footstep. Hushed voices. Yuffie spun around, her vision clearing from salted tears. It was coming from behind a few homes and a closed fruit stall. Holding a cooling hand to her scolding forehead she sighed annoyed.

"That's enough kids, go home." No answer. "Are you listening to me?" Silence again. Sighing loudly Yuffie stormed to the narrow gap between the stall and the house, "Look if your parents found out you were here.." Yuffie froze, nobody was there. Stepping back from the shadows she quickly walked back to the Pagoda, uncomfortably looking over her shoulder. Blocking out the music and sounds of joyful laughter from the top floor Yuffie concentrated, she knew someone or something was there with her. It was too real to be imagined. A murmur of voices were heard, light footsteps walked around the edge of the building.

"Who's there!" Yuffie shouted.

"Yuffie?" Kairi and Yuna emerged from the grand entrance. "Why're you shouting?" Yuna questioned as Kairi picked up her dress as she carefully walked down the steps.

"I heard something… There!" Turning to her left Yuffie paused and took a step forward, her eyes fixed on the shrubs beyond the miniature fountain. The water trickling down the Leviathan statue was a large distraction for the teenager.

"Yuffie?" Yuna began. Yuffie held up her hand to silence the pair then pointed at the shrubs. Squinting into the shadows Yuffie could vaguely see something amongst the leaves and branches. Something dark, perfectly camouflaged. Her eyes widened, she recognised that uniform and crest.

"Run! Get Cloud!" In seconds a burst of soldiers leapt from the shrubs and ran at the girls. Yuna was the closest and first to get into the building, Kairi scrambled towards the door her hand outstretched behind her for Yuffie to grab. Yuffie's heart skipped a beat as from the opposite side of the garden another group of soldiers sprinted towards the retreating girls.

Pushing Kairi through the Entrance doors she slammed the door shut. Rushing to one of the walls Yuffie flung open a secret compartment concealing a dusty staircase, grabbing hold of Kairi's shoulders Yuffie heaved the girl up them and held a finger to her lips.

"Get help, follow them." She nodded up the stairs and breathed heavily before slamming the secret door and running to the centre of the room. Her friends were safe, now it was just her. The soldiers burst through the wooden doors and held up their glinting swords to the dark haired beauty.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuffie demanded her knuckles fixed into balls at her sides.

"Relax, we don't wanna harm you." A soft voice answered behind black masks.

"Sure looks that way doesn't it." She didn't have any other plan, either stall them or lead them from here. She had to give her friends a sporting chance of running to safety in their weighty gowns.

"Look, you can make this easy or hard for yourself." Another voice said, his voice was smooth and on the verge of arrogance. His over-confidence made Yuffie grip tighter and scowl.

"Get your Balamb asses from _my_ land now." Her eyes were flared and voice was frighteningly calm. This princess's feathers were already ruffled, this was the icing on the cake.

"Can't do that." The first voice responded, lifting his blade.

"Fine." Running at the first voice she spun and kicked him in the chest, knocking the blade from his hands. Sliding down into a split she dodged a jab by another soldier. Knocking his feet from under him she pulled herself to her feet and made a break for the door. Her heavy dress was slowing her down. Strong arms grabbed her from behind, slamming her heel to his toes she felt pain sear through her Achilles heel. Lifting her elbows to its greatest height she made connection with the man's jaw, the grip was released and she fled.

Running into the garden she stopped, she was surrounded and even if she wasn't wearing heavy garments, she couldn't hold out for very long. The strong feeling of helplessness and defeat overwhelmed the girl, dampening her moral and planting a seed of doubt in her mind. A taller masked soldier grabbed her smaller form, her legs kicked out as she struggled. It was no use but she wasn't going anywhere without a fight. Kicking incoming soldiers and biting any hand that brought a cloth to her mouth Yuffie found herself pinned to the floor. A strong scented cloth harshly covered her mouth. Yuffie's eyes watered drowsily, her breathing was slowly calming and voices around her became distant. Yuffie could faintly hear her heartbeat in her ears as she gave one last struggle of fresh air.

_Cloud protect them…

* * *

_

BALAMB

The masked soldiers trudged through the strong towns of Wutai receiving weary glances from its natives. Riku couldn't help but smirk under his dark mask as he carried unknowingly to them, their heir on his broad shoulder. His face was throbbing, the Princess had 'quite a kick on her' according to Sora and Riku had to agree she was stronger than they had thought.

"This way." Their leader called marching them past the small buildings and through a dark forest. The dull forest was eerie, its trees looked more black than green at this hour. Feeling the soldiers magnetically draw together like moths towards light Riku rolled his aqua eyes in annoyance.

"Kinda spooky isn't it? I've heard that Wutai's forests are the worst to go through at night."

"Honestly Sora, get a grip. You're not going to act like these puffs are you? Next thing I know you'll start ranting if I swat a butterfly."

"Hey leave butterflies outta this. And I am not a puff! They have the right idea to stick together, who knows what's out there." Sora's voice was muffled from the black material concealing his tanned face. Sighing Riku moved Yuffie to his other shoulder and continued walking through the murky sludge. For a long time there was silence, the quiet whispers throughout the small force had ceased, Riku couldn't help but feel slightly doubtful of Leon's directions.

"Are we going the right way Sir?" Sora, the only soldier with enough guts to even look Leon in the eyes, plucked up the courage and voiced everyone's thoughts. The rank stopped abruptly and a more taller soldier strutted to Sora. Pulling off his mask Leon loomed over Sora with hard eyes.

"Of course I know where I'm going. I'm not a fool Kovacs! But, I must say, I admire you." Leon admitted venomously as though the words on his tongue were bitter. Sora's head fell to the side like a confused puppy.

"Sir?" He questioned taking off his own mask, his bright eyes visible even in the dark environment.

"You have a lot of guts Kovacs. I admit I don't like you, I don't like your immaturity, and your constant questions, but I do admire your spirit. Not another word from you, understand?" Sora smiled and nodded in response. "Keep moving." Leon's dangerous tone could pierce through the bravest of men and the force made haste. Resuming their march in utter silence the young SeeD had a bounce in his step and a goofy smile on his face.

Finally reaching hard ground Riku looked down at the dusted dirt path and the large tin truck they arrived in. The soldiers filed in neatly each grateful not to march through anymore marshland or thickets, Riku carefully handed his load to another soldier before jumping in and yanking his irritable mask from his pale face. Taking Yuffie once again he held onto her form gently as the truck roared with life and began its bumpy trek back to Balamb. So far they were on schedule, Laguna would be pleased.

"Did ya hear that out there Riku? I'm admired." His sapphire eyes twinkled like the night sky, even after his disrespectful outburst at Leon's meeting the youth couldn't help but swell in pride.

"I was wondering when you were going to start boasting about that." Riku smiled carefully leaning Yuffie's head on his lap. Sora only grinned wider at his side.

"You're just jealous Luzeki." He joked looking down at the unconscious girl. "She doesn't look like a fighter does she? Petite, maybe even scrawny. But she can sure leave her mark." Sora lightly patted his bruised nose before nodding at Riku's own bruised jaw.

"I know." Riku mimicked Sora's actions then shrugged, "Looks can be deceiving I guess." Sighing Sora couldn't help but feel disappointed, him and Riku hardly spoke anymore. Not like they used to anyway, his enthusiasm of showing Riku how to live life was slowing fading and it was draining to try and get a decent conversation from the fighter. He had more sense from a brick wall than Riku, and it was starting to frustrate him.

Sora rested his head against the moving metallic truck peering at the worn out faces of the team. Soldiers head leaned against companion's shoulders and eyes were rapidly drifting into sleep, feeling his own eyes droop heavily Sora gave in without a fight. It felt like only minutes later his eyes snapped open again as the truck was still. Clicking the knots out of his neck Sora smiled lazily at the dreaming Riku leaning against his arm. Ruffling his silver hair Riku jolted straight, his eyes darting around.

"We're here Sleeping Beauty." Sora yawned before shaking the others awake.

"Put her in here." Leon rubbed his navy eyes and held the door open as Riku carried Yuffie into a secure cell. Placing her gently onto a small bed he felt strange having the weight lifted from his shoulders and arms. Retreating back to the group Laguna locked the cell with various keys and looked at the force his son had hand picked for the mission.

"Excellent work. I didn't agree to this at first but, Leon you were right. If we hadn't attacked first we would've been invaded by them. Well done soldiers. Return to your quarters, there'll be a later briefing in the morning. 11.30, the usual place, don't be late and enjoy your well deserved sleep." After a salute Sora and Riku headed for their room, yawning most of the way.

"Memo to me, I have to pay mum a visit tomorrow, you should head home too to see if Mrs. Luzeki's okay." Seeing Riku make no response the urge to beat his head against a door was slowing looking tempting. Switching the subject to their job Sora inwardly smiled, knowing he'd get a response. "I'm still shocked he picked me for the operation Riku. I mean, they were all higher class SeeDs, like you. Not rookies like me."

"I told you, you're improving and they want to see how much you can handle. You did good on your first trip, soon you'll have your first assignment. Still, training tomorrow 8 o clock."

"Aw Riku! I was looking forward to a lie-in. It's 4am now!" Riku shrugged looking unfazed. Sora's brows drew together, was he serious?

"Get used to the less sleep, when you get to a higher rank you're expected to do missions most of the time. I'm trying to help you out." Sora mimed his friend childishly following with another yawn. Rubbing his eyes he felt his own feathers ruffle, was being a SeeD all that mattered to him now?

"Yeah and I appreciate it, I really do. It's just sometimes, I'd like to be able to hang out with my friend not my trainer. I feel like its been months since I've last seen him." Pausing Sora looked to the floor then back at Riku. "Just remember you were my friend before my 'partner' in all of this. We weren't always SeeDs, and I know it's a full-time job but you forget you're still a regular guy too. Start acting like it 'cause I'm beginning to get sick of the 'workaholic Riku'." Sora's eyes were serious, which was rare for the joker. Walking ahead of Riku he unlocked the dorm door and went to bed without another word or glance at his so called friend.

* * *

WUTAI

"Give this message to the rest of our brothers. Not a minute to even breathe. Go." Godo spoke harshly to the two messengers knelt down in respect. Scurrying on their feet with envelopes in their hand they fled the room and dashed for transportation to the other regional lords of Wutai.

"My Lord?" Cloud spoke up as his Master paced in the Throne Room. In a rage Godo knocked glasses and plates of food from the small table, the pottery and glass shattered onto the floor. Cloud looked over his shoulder at the sleeping girls leaning against one of the pillars, seeing them not even flinch he looked back at the fired up Ruler of Wutai.

"I can't believe they did this! Those foul excuses for soldiers, wait until the other Lords find out about this, they'll regret having that crest embroided into their uniform." Godo cried out. "Such a disgrace! To our army, our country, how dare they invade during a banquet, so sudden! Not a sniff of a clue that they had even stepped foot on our soil!"

"What? Sir, aren't you concerned with Yuffie's welfare?" The blonde spoke louder, his voice echoed in the now still room.

"Soldier, don't you understand how much disgrace you have caused your master?" Cloud glared at one of the Lords forgetting his place and temporarily holding his tongue.

"I thought your job was to protect this place, not let it get invaded!" The other cried out. Cloud mentally screamed, Yuffie was right about these guys, most of the things she said were bluntly true.

' "_Godo has other regional Lords of Wutai, like brothers or cousins by oath. None of which can take the throne but they're more like acting pawns, just another shield or his sword. Kinda like you, only with more rights - sorry to put it bluntly. They're at the higher end of the chain, they have their own town and land but answer to my Father. Each have immaculate armies, but when each Lord combines with the 'core' of Wutai - which is us. The army can be close to unstoppable, then again most of the soldiers have been training all of their lives just to fight Balamb. I pity them really, not one ounce of time for even a joke at the camps.  
__Each have their heads shoved up Fathers' ass, so I suggest never to go against Godo in front of them they will knock you straight back down. One even had the nerve to try it with me, but they forget their place sometimes, power gets to their head and they suddenly think they're equal to Godo. Just try to avoid them if ya can Spikes."_

"_I'll do my best."'_

"Well? Answer me boy, did you intend to get us killed and the Princess captured?!" The Lord's face now resembled a beetroot, biting his tongue Cloud chose his words carefully.

"I answer only to Lord Godo." Cloud spat calmly.

"Enough! Strife do not forget your role in this life, leave now and take Yuffie's friends with you."

"But Sir-" Cloud looked over to his Lord confused, Godo had turned on him.

"No buts! You have dishonoured me, I pardon your leave." Cloud held his tongue and turned heel, quietly waking up the girls he led them back to their hideout not even looking them in the eyes.

"You need a rest Cloud. You've been up over 24 hours…" Yuna pleaded as she grasped his arm, refusing to let him go. Kairi gently pushed him into the hideout and shut the door behind her. Yuna routinely clicked the kettle on before heading for the spare room to get changed into more suitable clothes. Kairi led a mute Cloud to the sofa and carefully sat him down, taking off his heavy boots she sat next to him sadly.

"I heard what Godo said." Cloud snapped his head to the redhead who's eyes were fixed to the coffee table in front of her. "He's spoken to Yuffie worse, but I've never heard him say you've dishonoured him. You're like a son to him, I … I'm as shocked as you are that he didn't even stick up for you." Cloud's eyes were downcast and hollow, his expression was blank.

"It not just that. He doesn't even seem concerned, Yuffie's life is in danger and he's fretting over reputation and pride." His deep voice was quiet and calm, soothing to the ears.

"Yuffie has warned us, that's what he's like. And she was right what she said today, he is a sad excuse for a Father."

"You heard that too? No one else seemed to, they were too busy making deals and business arrangements, Godo was too wrapped up in himself to even have second thought of where Yuffie was. I should've followed her." Cloud held his face in his hands rubbing his temples once more.

"You wasn't to know. None of us were, if Yuna didn't make it to the top floor no one would've known of the invasion. It took me ages to find my way up them stairs with no light and this dress. How did Yuffie hold them off for so long…" The red head held her chin in her palm, a sickly feeling had embedded in her stomach and she felt a lump in her throat. She was worried sick for Yuffie's safety.

"Well, we all know Yuffie. Her mouth kept them there for most of the time, then she must've tried to fight her way through them." Yuna answered bringing in 2 cups of hot tea with a black coffee for Cloud. Now in loose joggers and a tank top she sat cross legged on the floor.

The fresh memory of the shreds of Yuffie's dress brought blistering tears to Clouds eyes, what made him feel even worse was the blood he had found along with struggle marks left at the scene. Blinking them back he took hold of the cup and blew on the smouldering liquid.

"If anyone has harmed her I swear I'll kill them…" Cloud, finding his voice once more spoke sharply.

"We'll find her, even if it's just us three."

"We could ask Tifa?" Yuna questioned. Seeing Cloud's muscles tense and his spiked hair shake vigorously the girls smiled. "Ok maybe no Tifa. Godo will help us, right?"

"That's why I lost my tongue in that room, Godo already presumes Yuffie dead. You can tell, no hope or faith that she could defend herself." Cloud set the cup down on a coaster and removed some of his armour, feeling himself relax against the soft material he shut his eyes. No more than 30 minutes had passed, Kairi had already left to change into comfy clothes. Yuna was alert, watching the window and door like a hawk. Deciding to let Cloud have his few winks of sleep the girls whispered quietly.

"I think Yuffie knew." Kairi shut the door to the spare room and sat herself on the other side of the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, his eyes still closed. Visibly jumping Kairi took a breath to calm herself.

"Well, we were on our way there tonight. And I thought I heard something, I thought it was just me but I had a bad feeling." Yuna started to explain to the now awake Cloud.

"I felt it too. But I have a strong gut instinct that Yuffie knew something bad would've happened that night, she tried to shrug it off blaming her father forgetting Lady Kisaragi's birthday." Cloud's eyes opened and he took a deep breath. His luminous Mako eyes watched the younger teenagers before settling his eyes on a portrait of the trio.

"She's alive. When I find the Balamb cowards who took her, they'll regret being named SeeDs. Do me a favour, but keep it between us. Find out how they left, which route they took, how many of them there were. Until I can prove to Lord Godo that she could still be alive he'll just strengthen the army. I would look myself but I doubt he'll let me leave his sight for fear of his own life." Taking the last gulp of his drink Cloud brushed his hand through his spiked locks, still they stubbornly remained intact. Pulling on his combat boots and slipping on his armour he headed for the door thanking the girls before he left.

The lone soldier made his way back to the Palace and the selfish warlords. The grass was moist with early morning dew and the first few rays of the sun were visible over the mountain of Da Chao. The sky was painted in light shades of yellow and pink which streaked carelessly across the sky. The early morning breeze was a much needed refreshment to his lungs and gave his tired eyes an energetic boost. Walking past the Pagoda his eyes instinctively shot to the spot where it happened, feeling the weight of guilt hit him once more he hurriedly walked past and followed the calls of his Lord. Wutai already felt empty with Yuffie's absence.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down. This was meant to be longer, and sorry for the choppiness. I've got myself a few ideas for this, so I hope you've enjoyed reading. Review please, they fuel the updates and no flames - friendly help welcomed. I tried to aim for some relationships between some of the characters and their attitudes or feelings. Make a note of the strain on Sora's and Riku's friendship, it'll crop up more than once in later chapters. Your Authoress Kai xox 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yesh I'm sorry! I know at the moment I've ignored my previous stories. And I vow I will finish them :D but right now, I like this story, I hope you all like it too. Mizuki, thankies for the pointer, I'll try to improve some more. Thanks for the reviews all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly, only my ideas for the plot.

* * *

WUTAI

Kairi rose from the warm sofa rubbing her sore eyes. She hadn't had much sleep, the young girl stretched with a lazy smile as knots were clicked from her back. Peering down at the floor she saw Yuna hunched up into a small ball in a heavy dream. Throwing her legs over the side of the sofa she stood up and yawned silently. In a zombie-like stance she flicked on the kettle and arranged two cups with rich coffee beans inside, unscrewing the lid of the metallic 'Sugar' bowl Kairi dipped the teaspoon into the sweet mix and spilt two spoonfuls in each cup.

The silver clock glared down at the tired teen, groaning annoyed she returned the stare with narrowed eyes. It was 7.30 and already she could hear the early morning bustles of the citizens outside setting up their small stalls. Opening the door to the spare room she slipped on the flat shoes she wore the previous night and stepped out into the street. Taking in a deep breath she let the icy morning air revive her lifeless form. Rubbing her eyes once more she leaned her aching back against the cool building. The essence of spices and peppers lingered in the atmosphere from a nearby stall.

Her eyes drifted over the streets to see the bold Pagoda peeking through various tree branches and buildings, she could just about see the extravagant Leviathan statue beyond the majestic fountain. As the dull whistle of the contained bubbling water clicked off, a cog turned in her minds eye. Kicking herself from the wall she sleepily stumbled over to the first wooden bridge, her eyes fixed on the garden and her heart racing. Breaking into a sprint Kairi carefully dodged the street sellers and froze just outside the garden. Her feet paced mindlessly by themselves back and forth before finally walking to where the thick shrubs stubbornly grew. Her soft hand rubbed her chin as she thought, kneeling down to the dirt she delicately moved a few of the branches to see the clear footsteps of the Balamb forces.

_They were there for a while… they could've even watched us walk in. Then where did they go…_

Rising to her feet once more the ruby haired girl scratched her head confused, her violet eyes wandered again.

By the time Kairi returned to their cosy home Yuna was up and wrapped snugly in a long lilac dressing gown, absent-mindly stirring the hot contents of the cups. The aroma of the coffee beans were overwhelming and sent a jolt to Kairi's lazy mind, Yuna smiled and passed a blue cup to Kairi.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, her voice was raspy and in much need of hydration.

"To the garden." Kairi mumbled, her mind was distant. Bringing the cup to her lips she tested the rich bitter sweet blend.

"Again? You looked there a few hours ago, and the tracks led nowhere. They just stopped."

"No, that's the way they wanted us to look. Remember the first team that attacked? They were amongst the shrubs by the Fountain, right?" Pausing she waited for Yuna to reply, nodding slowly Yuna's eyes watched her friend bizarrely. "I looked in there and the footprints were pretty deep, they had been there for a while. It was planned really well…" Taking another sip of coffee the girls sat themselves on the sofa, Yuna blowing on her liquid gently. Kairi stared at the dark ripples of Yuna's coffee, something they hadn't noticed yet must be right under their nose.

"So what're you saying? They left a different way?"

"That's what I'm guessing, they're quite light footed 'cause only Yuffie heard them. What if, they left through the shrubs? There would be less risk of anyone seeing them, plus the shrubs can open up to peoples homes and gardens." She noted Yuna's eyes were struggling to stay open.

"But wouldn't that be really difficult? Lugging Yuffie with that dress…it could've slowed them down…and Cloud was out there in a matter of seconds, blade drawn..." Kairi's face lit up like a candle and her fingers snapped together.

"We have some errands to run Yunie. Come on get changed." Dashing for the door the redhead was eager to get changed and ready for the day, poking her head out the doorway she pouted childishly. Yuna's head was awkwardly laid upon one of the pillows and her eyes were glued shut. Quickly throwing a top over her head the now energetic teen bounced over to Yuna and shook her shoulders. Yuna's hand waved the girl away as she turned from her.

"… five more minutes…" She muttered half awake.

* * *

BALAMB

Yuffie's eyes opened and an immediate feeling of dizzy spells sunk her mind. Squinting her eyes shut again she held a palm to her head and bravely sat up. She felt her petite body sway back and forth like a rocking chair and she squashed her eyelids closer together. Her palm gripped the thin sheets willing the feeling to pass.

"Hey that wore off quicker than they thought!" Her eyes snapped open as she followed the voice in alert. The figure behind bars seemed blurry but his uniform was extremely familiar, unfortunately the voice was not.

"Who're you?" She asked weakly finding the wall and leaning against it. Taking deep breaths she felt the wall give her some security, glancing over to the man her brows drew together.

"Never mind who I am, I gotta tell 'em you're awake." In a flash the youth was to his feet,

"Wait!" He paused and waited patiently for the Wutian girl to continue. "Where's my friends? Where am I? What time is it?" She slurred holding her head in her hands. She hated feeling so weak.

"There are no friends, just you. You're in Balamb now, and its 9am." With that he left, the sounds of his quick footsteps fading.

Her mind was swimming in a sea of confusion. She remembered vaguely what happened. Seconds became minutes and Yuffie was busy trying to piece together what had happened.

"Ahh, you're awake." A panting male said suddenly. Her head whipped up, which made her sway uneasily. His blurred figure was like a melted palette of colour.

"I know that voice. You're the one who attacked. Who are you?" Her body was heavily resting on the cool wall, she made out brown spikes and amazing blue eyes. A sudden scent of sweat made her lip curl and empty stomach churn in disgust.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But it had to be done. I'm Sora." She watched the tanned figure kneel against the bars, his body language was comfortable and open. Yuffie found this strange as she was his enemy.

"Stuff your apology and start talking, why am I here?" She snapped blinking the irritating blurs away. She saw him scratch his head, his spiky hair caught her attention. It stood perfectly, just like Clouds. Bringing her knees to her chest she felt helpless and vulnerable, she needed Cloud.

"Uh… well, you would've attacked first so I guess Leon wanted to make the first move. Who knows how the guy works, I don't think Loire, I mean his own father understands him."

"Loire? So this Leon is his son?" She made a mental note of that name as she watched Sora nod, his panting had dropped and his sweaty forehead was wiped with the back of his hand.

"What's your name…?" Sora asked slightly uncomfortable maybe even nervous.

"Excuse me! You attack me and you don't even know my name?"

"Your name's Princess?" He smiled, Sora had charisma Yuffie realised as she felt herself smile.

"Kovacs!" Yuffie's face turned sour as she glared. The over-confident voice, the person she didn't know but had attacked with Sora back in Wutai. Sora stood up with a confused expression.

"Rik-" His paler hand shot up to the tanned mouth, Sora ripped his hand away from him with narrowed eyes.

"Formalities around the prisoner." Yuffie rose a brow as this other soldier nodded towards her.

"Ha! I wouldn't get used to that penname, I won't be here much longer. Besides I already know his name is Sora." Yuffie stood unsteadily and grasped the metal bars. She was curious about this 'Rik' person. He had a mysterious feel about him. Someone she'd love to train with, and beat the hell out of. His aqua-like eyes peered down at the short ninja, Yuffie only just realised both were glistening with sweat.

_Training perhaps…? I'll ask questions later._

Her mind's eye stubbornly blocked any tasteful images of them both and was instead replaced with pure hatred and tempting ways she would torture them when she was free from this tin can.

"Leave us…" The silver haired man ordered without even looking at Sora. Yuffie's eyes shifted, his blue orbs that were once gentle held a hard glare at the back of his comrades head.

_Ooo, maybe something I can use to my advantage…_

"Fine Luzeki. I'll tell Loire you've swapped duties and that you wont be attending the meeting." With that he stormed off with balled fists. Something had happened between these two Yuffie realised, something that she could use to her advantage.

The toned man pulled up the plastic chair that stood abandoned against the wall, and sat himself in front of the Princess with a loud sigh. His elbows rested against his outstretched legs, Yuffie grimaced. His one hand held his chin while the other dangled freely. His whole attitude was snotty, over-confident and suave. Everything that made her blood boil.

"So, sweet dreams?" He asked smoothly, Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Balamb idiots rescuing me from my prison, something every Princess dreams of." Her snide comment made him smile, but only slightly.

"Like Balamb so far?" He questioned genuinely.

"Well, from where I'm standing… no. Now let me out." Her hands gripped the bar tighter as he chuckled.

"You're not home now Princess, we don't take orders from you."

"Who the hell do you think you are you Rik? And why are you bothering me? Go and play with your pathetic Balamb gadgets."

"You don't know who I am do you? I'm surprised, I'm sure Godo knows which family I come from." His face leaned closer to the bars, his eyes whizzing all over her form. Her knuckles turned a ghostly white with annoyance.

"Only I call my Father that. It's Lord Godo to a low life such as yourself." 'Rik' just smiled and shook his head. "I'll tell you one thing, when I get outta here I'm gonna make you squeal for mercy at my feet." Yuffie spoke dangerously low before swirling back around and lying on her poor excuse for a bed. The word 'asshole' continuously coming to mind. After a long tense silence Yuffie wondered if he was still there.

"…My name's Riku." She sat up with an ebony brow raised, did he just say his name? Crouching back by the bars in front of him she wondered whether to stick out her hand.

_Might as well play nicely, I'll have to if I play one against the other…_

"I'm Yuffie." Cautiously he shook her outstretched hand, "Relax I don't bite, yet. Wait for the drugs to wear off." Her dazzling white teeth gleamed in a cheesy grin. He was surprised by her grip but didn't show it, instead he just watched her in utter curiosity. "Lovely to meet you Riku." although her voice dripped with sarcasm she tasted his name on her tongue, it was sweet, mysterious and it felt odd.

He gulped and pulled his hand away, his thoughts running away with his sanity. He felt some sort of feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was light and fluttering. This would be the first time in a few months he crossed paths with a woman who wasn't a comrade or family.

"Luzeki? Commander Leonhart requires your presence at the meeting." Riku stood up suddenly and hesitated with his words.

"Uh.. Why, me?" He asked turning his back to the rising ninja.

"Well you did carry the Wutian all the way here, you even timed when to attack in the gardens. So I think Leon wishes to congratulate you." The soldier seemed weary in front of Riku as if the younger soldier was his senior or higher rank.

_So my attacker is my babysitter? Two names I need to remember, Leonhart, Luzeki - both of you will pay for this._

Riku looked over his broad shoulder and smiled cockily.

"Sorry Princess I'll have to love you and leave you." He had to keep up appearances and act big headed and confident, he would never show himself hesitate for a woman. Crossing her arms over her small chest Yuffie smiled innocently.

"Of course darling. Tell Leon that I want to see him while you're there." Carefully sitting herself on the edge of the bed she crossed her legs.

"Hey wait a minute I'm not a messenger boy." Riku protested.

"Well, you are now, and you owe me a new damn dress, have fun." Yuffie waved and smiled sweetly with a mad glint in her eyes.

Riku entered the darkened room silently, spotting a seat next to Sora he moved his way past him and sat himself down just in time for the briefing. Sora's arms were crossed and his face emotionless, as Riku sat himself on the navy seats Sora's legs propped themselves on the seat in front.

"Have I missed much?" Riku whispered leaning forward. Sora shook his head, eyes stuck to the commanders. "You're not mad at me are you?" Again Sora shook his head, his face surprisingly calm.

"Any announcements before I continue?" Leon asked the elite SeeD's in front of him. Riku rose his hand and stood. "Ah yes, Luzeki. I was pleased with your skills yesterday. Excellent reaction time, though I was surprised she gave you a struggle."

"Thank you Commander Leonhart. I have an announcement from the prisoner." A rumble swept over the room once more and Leon stepped forward, his arms now crossed smugly.

"Oh? And what is that? We let her go, she would like refreshments?" He chuckled sarcastically, a few of the suck ups at the front of the room forcefully laughed along.

"No Sir. She, uh…" Sora was half surprised, his hard act was melting under Leon's stare. "She said she wishes to meet with you."

"Oh? So soon?" Leon once again smiled coyly shaking his mane, his arms fell limp at his sides.

"You've caught her attention already Sir." Leon shrugged confidently at the soldiers remark.

"And she said that she'll laugh when she's free from her cell…" The giggles amongst the ranks ceased instantly, all eyes watched Riku for the rest of the sentence. Sora sat himself comfortably against the cushioned seat patiently.

"Why's that Luzeki?" Commander Loire spoke up for the first time standing beside his son.

"Because, Sir, she said she'll have Balamb squealing at her feet for mercy." Shouts of protests were flung from one side of the room to the other, the once orderly room fell into the depths of chaos.

"Take me to her." Leon stormed up the middle aisle with his father and Riku in tow. Creeping past the Auron and the other guards outside the room Sora followed eager to see what would happen.

She led there the drugs now fully worn off and her stomach growling for attention. Her head laid on her arms as she stared at the blank ceiling of the cell, her mind in various thoughts.

_How am I gonna get outta here? I hope my friends are alright, and Cloud… _

Yuffie eyes began to glisten she didn't blink them back, no one was there to see her anyway. A small streak of tears began to slide down her cheek. She didn't show it but she was frightened, usually whenever she was scared Cloud would be a few steps away, always there to protect her and keep her calm. This time she was all alone with no clue how to break free from her prison and clueless of her friends and fathers safety.

_Are they even looking for me? Does Godo even care? _

The sound of a heavy door being heaved open brought her thoughts to the present. She harshly wiped her eyes and sat up, listening for the gradually louder footsteps. She made out 3 set of feet, the leading pair far more heavier than the others. Crawling to the edge of her bed she sat on her knees waiting, her heart began to pound.

A man dressed in a thin white shirt and dark trousers stood in front of her. His hands grasped the bars which made her jump startled. His leather gloves made a faint squeak as his grip tightened.

"Who do you think you are?!" Yuffie looked up at the man confused and met the coldest eyes she had ever seen. His dark iris' tore right through her, piercing her soul. He meant business.

"You must be Leon." She stood to her feet, her now bare skin flinching at the cold slabs of the floor.

"How dare you threaten this country, you should be grateful you're alive!"

"Oh should I? Well _Sir_ the fall of your country will be on your head. It was your order to attack my country, it was your plan to capture me for whatever twisted idea you have. So the fall of those you love and your loyal followers, they'll all blame you for your foolish invasion." She felt a lump in her dry throat and her heartbeat became a quick rhythm in her ears.

"You'll regret saying that when your last breath gives way under me."

"What're you waiting for? Hmm? You speak of death threats as if it'll scare me to keep quiet. You picked the wrong family to mess with Leonhart." His muscles tensed, his eyes firmly on her. Yuffie walked over to the bars, her feet with a mind of their own, a warning finger pointing at him and his followers who stood behind him. "And you Loire, you'll pay heavily for this. Wutai thought you believed in peace and solitude. That you'd leave us the hell alone. Leviathan will torture your meaningless souls for this."

"Don't you dare speak to the commander that way!" Riku unsheathed his blade and held it to Yuffie's throat, she didn't flinch.

"Go ahead Luzeki. You might as well finish me now before it's too late." Yuffie spoke quietly, her hands were trembling uncontrollably and her mind was screaming for her to shut up.

_What the hell are you doing! Do you wanna get killed?_

Riku pulled back his blade with downcast eyes.

"I don't attack unless on order."

"Pathetic puppets of Balamb. You could do one thing for me though," Yuffie looked back at Leon who's teeth were clenched. "You could get me a cell with a window. I'd like to see what I'm going to burn to the ground."

"Shut up." His stare was sharp, like daggers through her, but she held her head high.

"Like I said Leon, this'll be on your head." She said casually, Leon's arm shot out and barely managed to squeeze through the bars. Clasping her throat he gave her a harsh glare, as if daring her to say another word. "The grounds you look over when you leave this cell will soon be nothing but darkened charcoal and white ashes. A Kisaragi keeps their promises, you of all people should know of that Loire. But, my Father was right wasn't he. The regional Lords disagreed. You said you'd leave our home alone, that there would be a warning if anyone trespassed then a war. You started this. And Wutai will finish it." With that Yuffie's lips curled into a dark smile, she'd never threatened anyone like this before. Something she learnt from watching Cloud several times. Leon's grip grew tighter with every word she said, but Yuffie kept her voice strong. Leon pushed her away from him and pushed the bars before walking off without another word. Yuffie peered around the bars to see him punch one of the walls and signalling for the others to follow him. After hearing the door slam Yuffie fell to her knees, her whole body shaking with nerves. Taking deep breaths the scared inner girl was almost reduced to tears. Her hand unconsciously touched her throat, only now she could feel how sore it was.

"You ok?" A gentle voice asked. Yuffie took a sharp intake of air and scanned the dimly lit hallway outside her cell. She found large blue eyes staring at her sympathetically.

"Sora? What're you doing here?" Yuffie asked whipping away her tears.

"Calm down, here." Sora's fingers dived into his pockets and brought out a white handkerchief, sitting himself on the floor he passed her the gift. "Dry your eyes, it hurts to see you cry." Hesitantly she took hold of the handkerchief and cautiously wiped her eyes. After a pause Sora rested his right arm on his knee. "You have guts, I think you're the only outsider willing to rise against Leon. I'm the only SeeD member who speaks my mind to the commander. For that I have his respect. Luzeki however is just a follower, no spine with Leon and won't question any actions."

"You mean Riku?" Yuffie asked sourly. Sora's eyes hardened at the mention of his name. "What happened between you two?"

"Huh?" Sora looked up and held her gaze. "Oh, we were good friends. We were best buds from a young age. He decided to join the SeeDs to protect his country, you have to understand everyone has been raised with a strong hate of Wutai."

"Like wise I'm sure. Go on." Yuffie sniffed and brought her knees back to her chest, feeling cold all of a sudden.

"I'm not sure I should be discussing this with you, but, lately we've grown apart. I joined a few months ago to avenge my brother. Riku's obsessed with training and work, we never seem to talk anymore."

"I guess that's annoying, adjusting to these ways with no one there to help you. I saw the way you looked at him earlier."

"That irritated me, he freely changes plans and even skips a meeting to talk with you but if it was me he'd say how important it was to keep to schedules."

"Sorry, guess I didn't help the matter." Sora just shrugged and smiled dashingly in response. "I'm Yuffie." Sora's eyes seemed to shine.

"Tell me Yuf, what's your home like? Your friends?" Yuffie felt comfortable with the brunette even if Leon did give her a scare. Merely Sora's presence made it seem that everything could be alright. Besides there was nothing extremely useful he could use against Wutai if he knew a little about her friends or herself. Sitting into a more comfortable position the teen had a small grin on her face.

"Well…"

* * *

WUTAI

"I'm sick of this Kai, this forest never seems to end."

"Relax, we've only just got in here. Eww." Kairi grimaced feeling the cold slime cling to her ankles, kicking the goo from her shoes she continued.

"Hey Kairi, what's that over there?" Yuna covered her nose as a curdling stench was swept up in the breeze.

"Probably another creature, just stick close." Yuna clung to her Enchant Rod and braved the smell as the teens tracked through the forgotten forest. The girls ducked under branches and dodged the small swamps of sludge, jumping from stone to stone Yuna felt her eyes droop again.

"Kairi this is ridiculous, what can we find? Honestly, we can't do this ourselves. Yuffie's gone without a trace. And we're mindlessly ploughing through swamps." Yuna paused and ignored Kairi's quiet rant as she cut a path through the thickets. A cloth hung on one of the branches above her, it was silky and dark emerald, somewhat similar to Yuffie's dress. Yuna blinked a few times, thinking it was her imagination. Outstretching her hand she plucked the ripped cloth from the lower branch and felt it between her fingertips.

"Kairi I think we're heading the right way…" The redhead shielded her eyes from the glaring sun and backtracked to Yuna's position. Her mouth fell open in astonishment.

"Great work Yunie!" Giving the Summoner a high five the girls marched through the marshland.

Godo slammed the yellow file down onto his oak desk. Flicking through the pages he carefully scanned the Balamb Commanders profile. Cloud stood at his side, eyes forward and his stance upright and rigid. The four reunited Warlords sat opposite each reading a confidential profile of some of Balamb's best forces.

"Unbelievable. They have Sephiroth's son in their elite force." One of the Lords gasped, Lord Yuriksa wasn't as stuck up as the others and was far more laid back. His gold and black kimono was immaculate and his anointed hair was combed back into a ponytail. He ruled over the many silk factories in Wutai and was well known for Wutai's fashion and clothes range. The Lord sat at his right only glanced at his file before flicking through his own. Lord Hiroshi, hardly spoke but owned the industries around Wutai's outskirts, guarding the sea and mines raw materials for weapons. Cloud stirred at the mention of Sephiroth's name, past images flashed through his mind as his hand found the scar on his cheek.

"Strife, you know of the Luzeki family don't you? Humph, I wouldn't fear him or his son he's no match compared to Strife here."

"You trust this soldier that much? Haven't you heard of the power his family name holds alone?" Lord Tsuga asked closing his own file, he kept the training camps in order for Wutai's elite forces.

"With my very life Lord Tsuga. Strife is like a son to me." Cloud nodded in respect and held his hands behind his back sternly.

"Could we really rise against these barbarians? Kidnapping the Princess, who knows if she's still alive."

"If I may speak, Lord Tsuga, I'm sure she's still alive. There is no proof to prove otherwise."

"Strife the tracks disappear and blood is left behind. She's dead, lifeless and rotting somewhere." Cloud felt his fist connect with the desk causing the Lords to jump.

"Never speak ill of the Princess in my presence. She is not dead, she is not lifeless. She's fighting somewhere in Balamb to return home and praying for a rescue."

"How dare you speak to your superiors like that!" Lord Tsuga cried rising to his feet. His taller, narrow-framed body glaring at Cloud.

"Enough! Do not let me hear an ill word spoken of my daughter. However much she can be a burden to the family, she is my heir and she will be a strong leader." Godo had risen and paced around the desk as he spoke he hesitated and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Excuse me for a moment Lords." He left the room, Cloud instinctively followed his master who was leaning against one of the many inside pillars.

"My Lord?" The Great Godo, ruler of Wutai held his head low and a hand to his tearing eyes. Cloud held a hand to his shoulder and lightly rubbed comfortingly. "We'll find her," Cloud was unsure how to act to this, he had never seen Godo in such a state.

"Yuffie never liked the Regional Lords, I never took any notice of what she said. In my bubble of ignorance I've lost my daughter." Godo inhaled and exhaled slowly before looking up at the amber tapestry on the far end of the large Throne room. "Please forgive me, I promise I will find our daughter." Cloud followed his gaze to see the family portrait.

"You will find her, I promised I'd always be there for her. We'll keep our vows Sir." Standing to his feet Godo wiped his stubborn tears away and was inwardly thankful for Cloud's presence.

"Yes we will… my Son." Tapping Cloud's hand on his own shoulder Godo returned to the meeting room with his head held high, ready to talk of tactics and battle plans. Cloud's thoughts remained on his Lord's words.

_Son… His son? If only, Yuffie I miss you. Wutai's spirit is with you._

Cloud had to admit, without Yuffie the place seemed dead. Even with the busy street stalls, with the laughter of children playing, even the Palace was surreally silent. It seemed hollow to Cloud, lifeless and meaningless. Maybe it was now he was beginning to realise of how deeply he cared for the enthusiastic Princess, he cared for her more than words could express. He knew he'd move mountains and freeze the world on it's axis if that's what would make her happy. He smiled at the thought of himself trying to move a grand mountain such as the Da Chao.

"CLOUD!" Cloud instinctively reached for his sword before relaxing, recognising the voices.

"Keep it down, what is it? … Yuna are you okay?" The bi-coloured eyed girl smiled lazily.

"She's just tired, now listen!" Kairi said hurriedly. Cloud rose a blonde brow waiting for the red head to catch her breath. "Look what Yuna found in the Forest." Holding the small piece of cloth to the taller man Cloud examined it carefully.

"This is Yuffie's." Kairi nodded with a broad grin.

"See? Told you we could help. Balamb took her through the garden shrubs and further into the woods until they crossed the outskirts of this town, near the Forest. You know the scary one with all of them creatures?" Without another word spoke the bodyguard burst into the meeting room, disturbing the debate.

"What is the meaning of this Strife?!" Lord Tsuga protested, he didn't like this boy.

"My Lord," Strife looked over to Godo and handed him the cloth. "The girls discovered this, it's off her dress she wore at the banquet last night." Godo carefully touched the ripped cloth and rubbed it between his narrow fingers. Kairi and Yuna quietly entered the room and stood silently. After an unbearable silence Kairi spoke up bravely.

"My Lord? That's not all we found in the Forest." Godo's eyes shone with excitement. "We found tracks of some sort leading into the water. They slipped by our defences through our waters." Godo stood proud, glancing occasionally at the profiles carelessly left out in front of him.

"Lord Hiroshi. Mine as much iron ore, oil, steel, as much as possible. Create as many weapons as possible. Lord Tsuga, recruit as many troops as possible. Put them through immense training, more than ever before. Push them, but don't exhaust them, treat them fairly but do not befriend them. Lord Yuriksa trade your finest silks to other parts of Wutai, but do it under Balamb's watchful eye. We need money, and get your workers steady fingers working on more uniforms." Each of the said Lords nodded at their orders. "Cloud call a public meeting for fifteen minutes. We're going to let our citizens know." Strife nodded and bowed respectively.

"Let them know what, my Lord?" Kairi questioned earning a warning nudge from Yuna. Godo paused, his dark eyes burning with passion and his elderly figure straight with dignity.

"In a matter of months, Balamb will be mere ashes under our feet."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I know this may not compare to the previous, and I know this isn't the best chapter. But better something than nothing. I had to explain what will happen, the rest of this may span over a few weeks, days or months. But I'll explain the timeline in the A/N before the chapter. **Told you about the relationship between the 2 friends . **Keep it in mind. In the next chapter I'll be introducing 2 more characters, Lulu and Tidus. Meanwhile Yuffie's friends will find themselves secretly training to help with her rescue. Review please, kind words needed. And wish me luck for my Science, English and History exams the rest of this week ;) Your Authoress, Kai xoxox 


End file.
